fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ephraim
Ephraim is the crown prince of Renais and Eirika's older twin brother. His skill with a lance is unsurpassed by any other in his country. He is also an excellent tactician whose motto is "I don't pick fights I cannot win." He has a semi-friendly rivalry with Prince Innes of Frelia and is also good friends with Prince Lyon of Grado. He wears the Solar Brace which is one of a pair of bracelets that together grant access to Renais' Sacred Stone. The crown prince of Renais, Ephraim, is engaged in guerrilla war against Grado at the time of his father's death. Blaming himself for his inability to aid his father in that time of need, Ephraim journeys back towards his homeland in hopes of finding his sister, Erika, who has now disappeared in the wake of the invasion. Ephraim is passionate and headstrong, and well-liked for his candid, direct manner. Ephraim is away on a journey with three of his guards, Kyle, Forde, and Orson when Grado attacks Renais. In an attempt to divert Grado troops from the invasion, he starts a guerrilla campaign within Grado and commits strategic strikes to weaken its position. He also wants to find Prince Lyon to unravel the mystery of Grado's sudden invasion. After Jehanna's Sacred Stone is destroyed, Eirika will join him to go to Renais castle to save their sacred stone. Orson, the traitor, is in charge of Renais castle. After they take it back, it's revealed that Lyon had raised his dead wife from the dead, and he was happy. Ephraim then receives the Sacred Stone and Siegmund, and Eirika will receive Sieglinde. Initial Stats *Lvl 4 *Hp 23 *Str 8 *Skill 9 *Spd 11 *Luck 8 *Def 7 *Res 2 Promotion Gain *HP +4 *Str +2 *Skill +3 *Spd +2 *Def +2 *Res +5 *Promotes to Great Lord Grow Rates *HP 80% *Str 55% *Skill 55% *Spd 45% *Luck 50% *Def 35% *Res 25% Overall Ephraim is a good Spear user. His only low stat is Resistance, but has high Movement rate. When promoted, he should be able to battle Mages and gain the first strike, which can kill them if they're weak or if you hit a critical. He should have an average avoid of 74 without supports so most Mages will have some trouble hitting him. Great stat growths and maxes out his Strength, Skill and Speed. If you get him to level 20 unpromoted and then level 20 promoted he should max out Stength, Skill, Speed, Luck(If you give him a goddess Icon) and Defense as well. However, his max stats are inferior to Eirika's, because his defense and strength, his redeeming features, are just barely higher than Eirika's, his other stats are also all lower than hers. Possible Endings Ephraim - Restoration King Busy days awaited him upon his return to Renais. He oversaw the rebuilding not only of his country but also of the entire continent of Magvel. His work was difficult, but his success made him a legend. Ephraim and Tana Once Renais was stable again, Ephraim and Tana were wed. Innes protested vocally, but when he saw how happy Tana was, he gave the marriage his blessings. Renais and Frelia are now bound by blood as well as friendship. Eirika and Ephraim Busy days awaited Eirika and Ephraim as they struggled to rebuild Renais. Their work gave new hope to those ravaged by the war, and with Eirika's constant help, Ephraim grew to be a trusted and honorable king. Ephraim and L'Arachel Ephraim and L'Arachel each returned home after the war, but L'Arachel visited Renais often. Over time, the two were wed. Their marriage threw Rausten into turmoil, but L'Arachel's self-centeredness carried the day. Ephraim and Myrrh After the war, Ephraim returned to Renais and Myrrh to Darkling Woods. They both turned their attention to their respective duties but never forgot one another. Though Myrrh never again left Darkling Woods, Ephraim often visited her. Other Supports *Duessel *Forde *Kyle Etymology 'Ephraim' is a Hebrew name meaning 'fruitful.' Ephraim was one of Jacob's twelve sons; correspondingly, 'Ephraim' refers to one of the twelve tribes of Israel. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters